logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WFAA
KBTV 1949–1950 WFAA (-TV) 1950–1953 1953–1968 1968–1984, 2009 (analog switch off) 174876_125051060907180_3554496_n.jpg WFAAISENT1978.JPG|Ident Screenshot_2016-04-09-16-30-35_kindlephoto-25571158.jpg news8move.jpg|News 8 On the Move 1984–1996 WFAA-PMmagazine.jpg|WFAA's station ID for PM Magazine from 1984. WFAANews8at6ID.jpg|WFAA's promo of News 8 at Six from 1984. WFAA87ID.jpg|WFAA's slide Station ID from 1987 WFAA-ET-85.jpg WFAA-Knots-ID.jpg WFAA-5PM-85ID.jpg WFAAspiritoftexasoriginallogoandstationid.png|WFAA "Spirit of Texas" ID from 1984-1988; station ID only (as indicated by the "Dallas/Fort Worth" text below; newscasts had the text in all-caps) DVD Video Recording Title 08 01 1.jpg|WFAA "Spirit of Texas" ID from 1984-1988; taken from all News 8 newscasts (this particular one from News 8 at Five in September 1987). 1987_WFAA-TV_News8_Update_Open.jpg|WFAA "Spirit of Texas" ID from the News 8 Update in October 1987. PhotoMRQTBP6P.jpg|WFAA-TV station ID from ABC's "We're With You" in 1984 DVD Video Recording Title 96 01.jpg|WFAA's station ID from ABC's "Something's Happening" campaign from 1987-88. WFAA Something's Happening 1987.jpg|WFAA-TV version of ABC's "Something's Happening" in 1987 Screenshot_2015-11-17-15-19-55_(1).png WFAAID88.jpg|WFAA's station ID from ABC's "Something's Happening" campaign from 1988-89. WFAA88.jpg|WFAA's version of ABC's "Something's Happening" campaign from 1988 WFAA89ID.jpg|WFAA's station ID from ABC's "Something's Happening" campaign from 1989-90. WFAA90.jpg|WFAA's version of ABC's "Something's Happening" campaign from 1989 WFAA Oprah Winfrey Show from May 1990.jpg WFAA90ID.jpg|WFAA's station ID from ABC's "America's Watching" campaign from 1990-91. WFAA-TV Oprah Promo October 30, 1990.jpg|WFAA's version of ABC's "America's Watching" campaign in 1990 WFAA 1992 ID.jpg|WFAA's station ID from ABC's "America's Watching" campaign from 1991-92. WFAA93ID.jpg|WFAA's station ID from ABC's "Watched by More People" campaign from 1993-1996 CC2.jpg DVD Video Recording Title 29 01.jpg DVD Video Recording Title 29 01 1.jpg WFAA-TV News 8 id promo montage 1985-1999.jpg WFAA5PMID.jpg|WFAA's Station ID of News 8 at Five from 1987. WFAA10PMID.jpg|WFAA's Station ID of The News 8 Update from 1987. WFAABug1991.png|Onscreen news bug (1991-1996) WFAAMorningBug1996.jpg|Onscreen morning bug (1996) WFAA-8Country.jpg WFAA-ET-92.jpg WFAA It Must Be ABC 1992.jpg WFAA-6PM-80s-ID.jpg WFAA Celebrate Texas 1986.jpg ABC Commercials May 4 1986_2.jpg 1996–2018 Several variations of this logo have been used since it was first implemented in 1996: wfaa96.png|Original Spirit logo introduced when WFAA changed their logo in 1996. Wfaa_spirit_1996.jpg|This is another early variant of the "Spirit of Texas" logo using the current "8" logo. The word "Spirit" is written in script, like its predecessor; however, the previous logo always had one main logo with "Spirit" written in script (see above). spirit-of-texas-8.png|WFAA 1996 "Spirit of Texas" logo WFAA8 logo.png|This silver version of the logo has been alternately used since 2007, when ABC updated its longtime circle logo. WFAA News8 HD.jpg|''NEWS 8 HD'' logo WFAA 8 LOGO.png|Alternate logo. youtube_profile.jpg wfaa_dallas.png|WFAA 2003 "Spirit of Texas" logo 1379832_10151675894551545_172562545_n.jpg|Variant with the 2013 ABC logo. site-masthead-logo@2x (1).png footer-logo@2x (5).png site-nav-logo@2x (10).png WFAA-TV 1997.png 2018–present Screenshot (1624).png|News 8 Daybreak 2018 new logo Screenshot (1616).png|Current Weather Varient (2018) DcsYL9sWsAMlDSV.jpg|Morning Rush Varient (2018) 32073021_1823154727748187_3951387654829899776_n.png|Sports Logo 2018 1415_tablet_logo_logo_1525731879.png|Wfaa Secondary Logo(used on app) Category:Television stations in the United States Category:ABC network affiliates Category:Quest network affiliates Category:Former DuMont Television Network affiliates Category:Former NBC network affiliates Category:Texas Category:Tegna Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 8 Category:Television stations branded as channel 8 Category:Dallas-Fort Worth Category:Television channels and stations established in 1949 Category:1949